


In His, Hers or Someones Image

by LePipi



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, Love, M/M, little bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LePipi/pseuds/LePipi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter manages to convince Wade to go to the park as themselves. While both of their worries are not lessened, a chance encounter will make all the difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His, Hers or Someones Image

“Hey.”

“Yeah, hey.”

Wade’s voice came with a mix of exasperation and anxiety. Even so, Peter smiled at the sight that greeted him before Wade’s apartment. Decked out in his favorite patchy Deadpool hoodie and plain old jeans, cap over his head and hoodie pulled over it, he looked so completely _regular_ it was ridiculous. Having gotten used to seeing his boyfriend in the most outrageous outfits, in comparison, this plain attire seemed bizarre.

“You look good.” He added in a meek voice, smile still present.

“Whatever, yeah, let’s just get it over with.”

 

-/-

 

Finally, fucking finally, Peter managed to convince Wade to go on an outdoorsy, daylight, civilian clothing date with him. Now this was _hard_. It took a whole month of prepping the merc to get him to agree. He’d started out with a lot of sighs and longing looks at couples beneath them as they sat on building tops after fights. This had to stop when Wade figured the couples were making Peter sad and so deserved to be egged. Next he’d tried being more sneaky. He’d taken Wade to the most claustrophobic chineese joint with no windows in hopes of him becoming so hot to at least pull of his mask. It ended up in Peter leaving an ass-shaped sweat stain on the seats and a long story from Wade about that one time he had to survive living inside a volcano. He’d tried a more direct approach next.

 ‘Hey, Wade, so aunt May wants to do this garden party thingy. And she wants us to be there, it’s next Sunday-‘

‘Awesome! Tell her I’ll bring a whole bunch of pancakes, or some cakes, whatever’s appropriate for eating around bugs. Though, when ya think about it, sugar is like cocaine for bugs, so maybe tell her to just serve lemon! Lemon chases of flees! So it’s like, you get to party and you get to be flees-free! She could put that on a flier! ‘Come down to party and leave flee-free!’ Hah, it even rhymes! No, wait, does she know how to operate a computer? ‘Cause if not, I’m pretty photoshop savy. I could make the fliers, just like I made that one gorgeous picture of you with the eight legs and thousand eyes, now that was some top class sci-fi porn shit!’

‘ _Wade,_ there’ll be old ladies and kids around, so she very _specifically_ reminds us, to _not_ bring our superhero suits along.’

‘Bummer for you, man.’

‘That means you too, asshat.’

‘I’m not a superhero, _soooo_ suck it!’

In short, it was a disaster.

So in the end this is what they did.

‘Now, Wade you listen to me. Tomorrow, I’ll come by your apartment at exactly 11:13 AM. You wont be wearing any of your merc gear, but you wont be naked either. We’ll leave and walk for a bit, get two hotdogs, and then go and sit in the park. We wont be out long, but we’ll enjoy each other. Is this clear?’

‘Fuck, yes, ok, just, come on, please, I’m losing it over here!’

And with a satisfied smile Peter leaned down to finish giving head.

Honestly, he wasn’t very smart if it took him so long to figure out that sex was the only way to get Wade to do anything. Still, he was happy he had ammo now.

And so, they made their way through the streets, Peter making an effort to bump Wade’s hunched shoulders, smiling and constantly pecking him, just to show how much he appreciated the effort.

He understood Wade’s discomfort. Well, he didn’t exactly understand it, and seriously, discomfort was a bad word for it. But, he tried, and he was hoping Wade would try for him.

“There’s a hotdog stand over there.” He squeezed his boyfriend’s hand.

“You get it, I’ll wait for you at that bench over there.”

“Dude, just come along.”

“Nah, I gotta save us the seat. Old people and tweens running around the park this time, you havta make a reservation.” Wade turned with a smile, but all Peter could see was a nervous anxiety in his face.

A glance ahead and he figured it out. There was a group of people at the stand.

He could push. God knows he wanted to.

He wanted to walk hand-in-hand with his boyfriend up to the stand, give the guy their order of mustard coated meaty goodness, laugh and be playful and ignore the looks if they got them, because they were _heroes,_ God damnit, _Wade_ was a hero, they deserved their downtime, they deserved peace and respect, they…

But this wasn’t the utopia of his imagination and people _will_ stare at the older, ugly, scarred man with the frantic eyes whose ugly hands are holding to the ratty looking teen, and they _will_ judge and they will never know just how much and how hard they love each other, and they will never suspect they had a whole history together of love and support and friendship and they would _cringe_ at the thought of them having intense, tender sex, and they wouldn’t even care if this was all laid out in front of them, they were just _ugly…_

But he wasn’t. Wade with his serene blue-eyes was anything but.

So he pulled the hand he held up to his lips and kissed it noisily.

“Just mustard, right?” He asked his frazzled looking boyfriend.

“Throw in some onions if you’re up for breath-play.” He laughed, swatting Wade’s arm in a coy manner and went on with his task.

 

-/-

 

Five minutes later he was holding two hot dogs and smiling at the merc who managed to find bread to toss at pigeons.

“Where’d you get that?” He sat down, offering one hotdog to Wade.

“Grannies across us offered them to me. They’re super weird, man. Saw me sit down, started whispering between themselves and I stared back, because I mean, yeah, they’re old hags, but I’m not gonna have some dinosaurs talking smack about me, and then the one on the left came up to me, all embarrassed or some shit, and gave me the bread! Like just handed it to me, smiling, and said nothing, so I took it, and she left! What’s up with that?” Wade sounded so worried and confused over two grannies, it almost had Peter in stitches. Almost, because he was fearing asphyxiation, having taken a bite to eat.

“They’re being nice, probably. Saw you all by yourself with the cap and hoodie on, and thought, ‘what’s this handsome hobo doing all by himself’, and gave you the pigeons to keep you company. It’s how old people flirt, Wade.” Peter smirked at the exasperated look he got.

“If that’s the truth, than I’m gonna be super pissed if you don’t start a fight with those velociraptors over my hot bod.” He said before taking half of the hotdog in his mouth.

“Why? You saying I got a reason to worry?”

“Well, hey, there’s two of them, and one of you, and I don’t believe in that ‘less is more’ crap.”

Peter laughed while Wade chuckled next to him. It was so good to see him relaxed again. He wasn’t really, not fully, but it was enough to get him back to talking and smiling.

“I would fight off all the Wade-hungry nymphomaniacs for you.” He dropped the empty cardboard to wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

Wade answered by aligning his body so they would fall more comfortably, placing his hands around Peter’s shoulders and laying his head there, while Peter buried himself in his boyfriend’s chest.

“Aww, I’m just tickled pink!”

Peter’s laughter came muffled, while Wade pecked the exposed skin of his shoulder and neck.

Suddenly he lost the comfy grip he had on him, as Wade jolted up right.

Turning around he saw the cause.

“We’re so sorry to bother you, but me and Muriel just _had_ to drop by and congratulate the both of you!” The two grannies stood smiling serenely, the Muriel one kind of shy and coy in the background.

“Thank you, that’s really sweet of the both of you.” Peter had to step in as upon glancing at Wade he saw the man had a hard time processing the situation and was stick in ‘fight’ mode.

“Oh, no it’s nothing! Well, actually we wanted to say something else. Muriel?” Then the shy one took a few stops towards and… towards Wade?

“Thank you so much for your service to this country.”

“Ah… What?’ Came Wade’s eloquent response.

“We just wanted to say our thankyous to the brave men who suffered for the right to freedom. Thank you, and hope you and your partner live a life of love and peace.” Muriel finished and quickly shuffled back to her friend, giggled, and with a wave they left.

And left Wade and Peter on the bench staring at each other.

“They think I’m a veteran.” Wade’s voice came choked.

“No.” Peter added quickly, taking his boyfriend’s shaking hands into his own.

“They _know_ you’re a hero.” And he kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a cutesy idea that's been sitting on my laptop for far too long, and I finished it up real quick so it wont escape me :))) Hope you liked the cheesy fluff :DDD
> 
> Also, you know, comments and kudos and everything :xxxx


End file.
